Samples
by VirtusFortitudoEtSapientia
Summary: A series of samples where you choose which story you want to see next. More information inside. Sample three: Teachers Baby: He doesn't know where he's going or what he's going to do when he gets there, but one thing he does know is that he's not going to stop until he is sure Blaine will be safe from the fallout. Warnings inside. Poll up.
1. Butterfly Fly Away 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

**IMPORTANT: This is not a singular story. I asked readers a while back if they would consider helping me choose which multi-chapter to write first, and the response was positive. **

**So, here's what is happening for those who are confused - Every time I update this, it will be with a different 'sample chapter', meaning that it holds enough of a story for you to get whats happening, what may happen and it will probably end on a cliffhanger because I'm evil that way. Every three updates, I will change the poll on my profile, to be left up until the next three are done. You vote on the sample you like best, and at the end, a vote will be counted, and that sample goes into a 'fina-list', if you get what I mean. **

**Eventually, the story with the most votes will be uploaded as a WIP, and when that's done, the story with the second most votes and so on and so forth. **

**Don't expect to see the chapter in exactly the same format in the full story, however. When I post these I may change the tense in the final draft, take chunks out, put chunks in - half of one sample may be found in one chapter and the other half in the epilogue, for example. These are all works in progress.**

**Onto the first story:**

* * *

Title: Butterfly Fly Away  
Rating: T for implied sex and strong language  
Pairing: Klaine  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Warning: Angst, Blangst and Klangst. Also, accused infidelity.  
Summary:_ As he hears yet another porcelain vase hit the wall behind him and a dry sob, he wonders if maybe, just _maybe_, he shouldn't be here. If he should just leave, to stop hurting people. _  
_A fourth crash sounds and Kurt's pretty sure Blaine agrees. _

Butterfly Version 1 Sample Chapter

"Can you ask everyone at McKinley not to contact me for a while?" Kurt's voice is soft as Nick listens intently, noting down everything from his hidden vantage point behind the closet door. He can see Kurt pacing in his grey waistcoat, scarf and skinny jeans ensemble. He is pale and looks exhausted, but Nick puts this down to having to split his time between two boys. Cheating isn't easy after all. He scowls. All those _secrets._

"No, Dalton just has some important exams coming up and I need to pass."

Well, that's true.

"And Blaine's been avoiding me lately… Every time I catch his eyes he just looks away like I stabbed his puppy or something… No…" A laugh. "Can you imagine? No…"

Nick's a little confused- isn't Kurt talking to that Sam guy? Maybe the guy knows about Blaine then. That just makes it worse, the warbler decides, frown deepening.

"It's as if he's heard all these stupid rumours too. Can you believe Rachel? She attacked me when she was over with Finn the other day telling me to stop cheating." A huff. "As if I would ruin the best thing to ever happen to me like _that_. I'm not a cheater."

Nick pauses, pencil on paper, and his eyes widen.

"No, Sam. Violence solves nothing…" Another laugh, low and a little choked. Kurt falls on the bed and sighs. "You don't want to hear about my big gay love-life, Blondie. Tell me, any girls in your life lately?"

The conversation continues and Nick starts to feel extremely stupid by the end of it – especially when Kurt makes a disapproving sound and says "Any luck finding a house yet? You guys can't live in that motel room forever… I already said you could have my room at home; I'm not using it… _Sam_…"

The conversation ends with Kurt pleading for two weeks mobile silence. It seems Sam agrees, and when Kurt hangs up, he moves to a notebook on the desk and crosses something off.

"New Directions out; check." He mutters to himself.

When Kurt disappears into the bathroom, Nick climbs out of his hiding spot and makes a beeline for the desk, snapping a picture of the open pages with his phone. His eyes widen when they scan down one leaf of paper, and then he's running.

In the empty room, the page flutters weakly in the draft of Nick's hasty exit.

'_Things to do before NYC move. Time Limit: two weeks'._

* * *

**Remember, a poll will be up after the third update, and I hope you'll take part!**

**Review, and don't forget to check the links on my profile for any work you may have missed out on!**


	2. Safehouse 13 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights go to the original creator(s).**

**A/N: So this is the second sample in what is to be a very long collection of samples. Remember that these are all W.I.P's and when they are written, they may not take the same form, but they will be the same story. **

**Next Update: 13/09/2012 (Thursday, I think)**

**Also, a special shout-out to 20eKUraN11 for being the first follower of this collection! Thank you!**

* * *

Title: Safehouse 13  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Klaine  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Supernatural  
Warning: Freaky stuff  
Summary:_ 'At first glance, the creature is vulnerable, like a rabbit in a thunderstorm, hunched down and shaking; but on a second, the rabbit has grown sharp teeth and is hunting down its burrow-mates, tearing through them like a knife tears through butter.' Will isn't sure just what sort of a rabbit he's allowed into the Safehouse, but after a strange turn of events, feels quite thankful for the arrival strange little Kurt._

Safehouse 13 Sample Chapter

It was almost a cliché when Will tugged the door open – thunder clapped and the rain poured down, and he half expected to see a silhouette seven feet tall and with fangs and a black coat. Instead he was greeted with a sight that had him crying out for Emma; a young boy, with almost white skin and dark hair plastered to his forehead swayed dangerously in the downpour, soaked to the skin.

He wore nothing but a sodden wool sweater six sizes too bag and falling off his naked shoulders, and a pair of loose pyjama pants far too long for long. With a jolt, Will realised he was bare-footed too.

"Please… is this…" He coughed, taking a rattling breath. "Is this number… thirteen?"

"Yes it is. Come inside, you're- woah!"

The boy went to take a step but halfway through the action, his redrimmed eyes rolled back and his limbs went limp. He fainted directly into Wills arms, and the man caught him with a yell. "Emma! Emma!"

…

Together they managed to get him into the bathroom, where Finn had been instructed to run a hot bath.

"He's freezing!" Emma gasped, his hand on the newcomers forehead. "Jeez, Will – what was he doing out there?"

"I don't know, but he was looking for us. Finn, go and check for any bags or luggage on the doorstep or by the road, please."

The lumbering teen ran off, and Emma reached for the unconscious boys sweater, peeling it off him with difficulty. The pants were next, and Emma bit back tears at the realisation that the boy had nothing else – not even underwear.

They immersed him in the water and Will left to gather some clean, dry clothes and prepare a room of the mansion while Emma ran a hand through the boys wet hair, pushing it back from his face and murmuring soothing words in hope of bringing the boy back to consciousness.

…

Once he was settled and deemed out of danger, they dressed him in some of Finns clothes and his own attire was put in the laundry. Will and Finn kept an eye on him in the bedroom, and Emma assembled the rest of the kids for food.

"Miss Emma?"

"Yes Brittany?" The red head enquired, eyeing the shaky way the blonde was holding her bowl of soup.

"Is Kurt going to be okay?"

Emma froze. "Kurt?"

"The new boy upstairs; He misses his momma, and how she used to sing to him. He doesn't feel too good, Miss Emma."

She looked up suddenly, and the carer jumped when she realised the girls' irises had faded completely, and just her pupils remained amongst the whites of her eyes. "He was looking for Blaine, but his daddy found him first. He just wants his Blaine. But Blaine doesn't know him yet – he has to get to Blaine, but his momma said to wait, his Blaine isn't ready yet. He has to wait and remember to be good. He has to be good, not like the others. The others aren't good, and they'll never find their Blaine, because they've been bad…" Her voice faded, and her head fell against her shoulder. After a moment, she woke up, lifting her blonde head and blinking confusedly.

"Brittany?"

"Yes, Miss Emma?"

"What have I told you about Seeing at the dinner table?"

"…sorry."

Emma shook her head, storing the vision away for later. "It's alright. Just remember to keep your shields up, honey, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Emma."

…

Once dinner was over, she took the remaining soup upstairs to Finn and Will, humming lightly. When she entered, however, her light mood vanished, and she blinked.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"He can't stay here, Emma."

"What? Why?"

He motioned towards the prone figure on the bed. "Look at his wrist."

She did so, peering through the darkness at the slender appendage, only to reel back seconds later. Will was right.

From the palm of his hand downwards snaked a series of black and silver tendrils tattooed into the skin, pointing downwards. A mark like that meant death, danger – he couldn't stay here.

They'd brought a hunter right into the home of the hunted.

* * *

**By the way, the most popular story each poll gets a second preview, so remember to vote if you want to see more.**

**The first poll goes up next chapter, so keep an eye out if you want to have your say. **

**Review!**


	3. Teachers Baby 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way profit from this story and all the creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).**

**A day late, I know, but I have a rotten cold and can barely see the screen, so, you know. Sorry. **

**Special shout out to my second follower: SaraMatta. Because it's people like you whose support I crave. Thank you.**

* * *

Working Title: Teachers Baby  
Rating: T for implied sex  
Pairing: Klaine  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Warning: MPreg, angst, very very badly written.  
Summary:_ He doesn't know where he's going or what he's going to do when he gets there but one thing he does know is that he's not going to stop until he is sure Blaine will be safe from the fallout__. _

"I feel like a paedophile." Blaine huffed into his mug, his grin hidden behind the ceramic. "You look all of about twelve lying there."

Kurt gave a happy hum and kicked his feet a little, turning onto his front playfully. He turned his head to watch his teacher with a soft look in his eyes, lashes fanning across the white pillowcases under his head. Carefully, Blaine set his mug down and toed off his slippers, climbing the bed until he was straddling the boy's hips.

"I'm eighteen in six months. There's no need to rub it in."

In response, the older man started rubbing his palms across Kurt's shoulders, pausing occasionally to press light kisses to the back of his neck.

"You spoil me." The countertenor moaned, sinking further into the sheets.

"Oh no, darling; it is you who spoils me."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You spoil me," He began, leaning forward to lie across his lovers back, sliding a bare foot under the covers and up Kurt's calf while his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. "By letting me touch you like this."

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Kurt hummed.

"Only the ones that make me feel as if I should be behind bars."

They kissed, a chaste rubbing of lips until the need to breath became too much and the older man became all too aware of his need to eat.

"Pancakes?"

"As far as pet names go, honey, that's the worst yet."

Blaine chortled, pushing up. "No, I mean, do you want pancakes?"

After the boy gave assent, he slipped his slippers back on and made his way downstairs to start breakfast.

…

Less than two weeks later, everything changed.

"I don't know what to say."

Kurt averted his eyes, his shoes making a far more aesthetic view than his fathers' slowly reddening face.

"You're telling me you've been sleeping around for the last six months because you felt _lonely_? Have you forgotten everything I've ever told you?"

The countertenor kept his head down, his hands wringing in his lap.

"And not only that, but you couldn't even be _responsible_ about it? That's not like you at all, Kurt. You told me – You promised me-" Burt's voice cracked and the man stood up briskly. Kurt dared to look up, ashamed to see his father almost in tears. "Go to your room. I can't be around you right now."

That hurt Kurt more than his father's tears ever could, and he practically ran, slamming the door shut behind him. The little white stick that had changed his life sat mockingly on the desk, right in front of his laptop which proudly displayed an image of his mother.

It had killed him to tell Burt that he didn't know who the father of his unborn child was, but it would have hurt more to see Blaine lose everything due to one stupid mistake.

He fell to the floor with a sob as the man's face materialised in his mind. Blaine didn't have to lose everything, but he did. He'd have to drop out of school to get a job, find an apartment – Blaine would no longer want anything to do with him when he found out.

Unless…

Kurt sat up straighter, feeling suddenly light headed.

Unless Blaine didn't find out; Kurt could run. Surely someone would take pity on a pregnant boy in a big city like New York or LA – he'd find somewhere. His father wouldn't have to deal with such a disappointment, he had Carole and Finn; Blaine's job and reputation would no longer be at risk and he could get an early pass into the city of his dreams.

Or… He leant back again, fighting the nausea rising in his throat and closed his eyes.

He could abort it. He had to think realistically –he had no money, nowhere to live if his dad kicked him out, no qualifications and no one else to help him. An abortion would be easier for everyone involved but… would it be right? Could he even go through with it?

He stood shakily, moving slowly to stand in front of his mirror and lifted his shirt to expose his flat stomach. He tried to imagine himself with a rounded belly, smaller and then distended; it was difficult, but eventually the image came and his shoulders tensed. After a moment, he pictured a baby in his arms; on his hip; a toddler holding his hand beside him, and he fought back more tears.

Unlike before, when he thought about abortion, his heart pumped erratically, and his stomach warmed. This child, boy or girl, small or big, gay or straight – this child was his and Blaine's, and he loved the other man, whether Blaine returned those feelings or not. He couldn't very well just destroy the last gift the man had given him.

"I'll leave." He decided out loud. His left hand moved to rest on his abs and he sighed. "I'll keep you safe, Blaine. You and your baby, even if it means you never meet or that I never see you again."

He was keeping his baby.

…

It took three days for Kurt to muster up the courage to speak to his father, but when he did, he found him bent over a car in the garage.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his voice clear and unwavering." And yes, I will be having a word with you about disappearing off to Carole's without telling me."

"You aren't in a position to be talking to me like that, Kurt." Burt snapped, slamming the bonnet shut. "I am not ready to talk to you. I'm not ready to see you every day, knowing you've got the spawn of some guy you don't even know inside you."

"Well then it's a good thing you won't have to, isn't it?"

Burt froze, staring at his son.

"I came here to ask you to do something for me."

At this, the mechanic scoffed. "You can't-"

"Yes, I can."

After a moment, the man sighed with a hint of amusement, and sat down at the bench beside the car.

"What."

"Two things, actually. First, marry Carole."

"WHAT?" He jumped back up again, his shout catching the attention of the other mechanics, though he didn't care.

"I know you've been thinking about it, so do it. She's good for you. Propose, sell the house, get back what's left of my Dalton fees and you can move in together. I won't leave you alone."

"What are you talking about? Leave?"

"How do you expect to live with the child of a man you don't know if you can't even look at me knowing I'm pregnant with his child? I'm not giving up my baby just to make you comfortable."

Suddenly faced with the reality of losing his son, Burt's whole stance weakened and he paled considerably. Kurt softened his tone and clasped his hands in front of him.

"You have been a wonderful father, and I'd like to think you'd be a wonderful grandfather, too, but I get that it's going to take some time. Whether I need you right now or not, you aren't ready. But-" He bit his lip, steeling himself to continue. "I want my college fund. I won't let myself get stuck in this cow town, dad. Even if I have to wait a few years for college, I'll do it. Especially if it means I can provide for my child."

"Where…where are you going to go?"

"There are some small apartments going cheap in Chicago that'll house me and a baby comfortably enough for a few years. I checked out job vacancies close by and there are a few within walking distance. I'll be okay, but I'm going to need that fund to get me started.

"Kurt, I'm not kicking you out, please – you don't have to go. We can provide for that kid-"

"I need to go."

Silence filled the garage at Kurt's broken murmur until Burt slowly reached out, taking Kurt's hand in his. He pulled him into a hug. "I have seven months to grow up and get ready, dad. If I stay, I won't do that. I'll depend on you for too much and you aren't young enoughto care for a baby any more. Besides, it's bad enough that I'm gay; can you imagine the harassment we'll both get if it gets out that I'm pregnant?"

"Kurt…"

"I love you, dad. And I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You…lied?"

Kurt pulled away and stepped back. "I know who the father is. I've only ever been with one man, dad. I'm in love with him. That's why I won't tell you who he is. I lied to you because I didn't know what else to do at that point." He stepped back. "Propose to Carole. She loves you and you love her. Don't let her go."

"Kiddo…"

"You've had a chance at love twice. I hope I get that lucky." He forced a small smile and turned around to leave. "I'll see you at dinner, I hope."

"I'll be there."

He wasn't.

* * *

**The poll is now up, and it's time for you to vote. **

**-.-**

**Spot the unintentional tag-line.**

**Yeah...um. It's on my profile page. Also, check out my dA (link on profile) for extra one shots.**


End file.
